Resident Evil: Origins
by Magus3
Summary: Meh, lame title but I'm not creative with titles ^_^ Chapter 3 + 4 are up, so read em ^_^. If you criticize (which I don't mind) don't be a fanboy/girl, ok? ^_^
1. Chapters 1, 2

A/N: WEE! My first story posted on Fanfiction.net ^___^  
  
Not my first story ever, but I feel special now that it's here!  
  
Ok, disclaimer: I am not Capcom. So there :P  
  
Secondly, I know not everything is accurate with Resident Evil. Don't be a fanboy that goes something like "OMG! YOU POTRAYED UMBRELLA TOTALLY WRONG!!!!!!!!1111oneonetwothreefourfive? ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The adventures that took place these past years are done and over with. Most people want to keep them a thing of the past, but I can't do that.  
I don't know how many people know of what happened. Umbrella was the world's leading supplier of household items. 4 out of every 5 homes contained Umbrella products. What people didn't know what that Umbrella was also the leading supplier of something else… Biological weapons. They had one virus, which caused the dead to turn into Zombies. This is what caused everything to happen.  
There were many outbreaks. My sister was involved with two of them. Raccoon City was hit the hardest.  
I want to take you back… back before Spencer Island… back before the mansion… back even before the train, which STARS will have you believe is where it all started…  
It wasn't.  
"Rookie Valentine!"  
I jumped to my feet, and saluted. "Yes sir!"  
Bruce rolled his eyes. "Cut out the formal talk Sue."  
I smirked. "Then don't call me 'Rookie'."   
But back then I was a rookie. Come to think of it, I'm still a rookie. I retired after this mission. Once you finish it, you'll know why.  
"Anyway, what is it?"  
"Time for your first mission."  
My best friend, Vince, sat up straight in his chair at this. "You're putting Sue on her first mission?" He grinned. "Way to go Sue!"  
I believe I squealed at this point. Squealed with delight. Silly me…  
"Don't be too happy." Vince said leaning over. He whispered the next part. "Bruce won't admit it, but this is a nothing mission. In and out, I bet there won't even be a single gun shot."  
"Cut out the chatter you two. Sue, the reason you have been chosen for this mission is based on three facts. First and most importantly, I believe you are ready. Second, your sister, Jill, has faith in you…"  
I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Go on…" I say.  
"Pardon?"  
I laugh. "Do I need to teach you how to count? Three facts… what's the third?"  
He looks away. "This is… a rescue mission. Our enemies…" He looked back at me "…ROCK…"  
ROCK… stands for Ready On Command to Kill. They are ruthless. Claimed Umbrella was keeping a deep dark secret.  
"What do they call it again?" Vince asked. "Z-virus?"  
"T-Virus." Bruce corrected him. "They believe if they wipe out Umbrella, the world would be a better place. Anyway, they kidnapped a STARS member this time." He hesitated.  
My blood ran cold. "Ron?"  
"Ron."  
I fell back into my seat. No. Not Ron, they couldn't have taken Ron. He was everything to me…  
"Be ready to roll in 30 minutes." Bruce said as he walked away.  
  
A/N: Any resemblance to people living or dead is purely fictional. Unless you look at… wait, everyone is based off someone I know o.o Oh well ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We were in the locker room getting ready for our mission. I must admit it felt strange being the only girl in the locker room, but I am the only girl in this division of STARS. It wasn't worth the time or money to make a separate locker room for only me.  
Me, Vince, and two of our other teammates were in there, Jeff and Mike.  
"So, Bruce seems worried about Ron. Why do you think this'll be easy?" Mike asks as he slips on his armor.  
"Bruce loves tensions." Vince says casually. "He wants it to feel important. ROCK has nothing against Ron. They probably grabbed him accident."  
I was crying but managed to choke out a few words. "I…I sure hope your right…"  
Vince looked over at me. "Look, no ones going to get hurt here, I'm willing to bet on it."  
I nod but he doesn't buy it. He looks at the armor in his hand and places in back in his locker.  
"What are you doing?" Mike asked.  
"There won't be any shots fired. The armor will just slow me down."  
"But… you can't do that! You're risking your own life." Mike stands up and Vince pushes him back. He turns to me.  
"This is how certain I am."  
I just stare at him. "Don't be stupid! Put that on!"  
"Regulations say…" Jeff started to say but Vince holds up a hand.  
"Screw regulations." He looks around the room, at Jeff, then Mike, then to me. "No one tell captain Bruce, or 'Veteran Matt'", he said that part with heavy sarcasm, "and we'll be just fine."  
'Veteran Matt' was just that, a veteran STARS member. We all can't stand him. He's a braggart, always talking about his previous successful missions, how he's saved so many lives. He also demands that we call him 'Veteran Matt'.  
Vince… he was so sure nothing would go wrong…  
If he was still around today I think I'd slap him….  
***  
We were just sitting around the room chatting when Bruce knocked on the door. "You guys ready to go?"  
I stand up first and smile. "Let's do it."  
We walk out of the locker room and Bruce stares at Vince for the longest time. I started to get nervous. I was sure that he knew that Vincent weighed in less than the rest of us did, but eventually he looked away.  
"We'll be using a helicopter to get in and out."  
We arrive at the Helipad and the pilot sticks his hand out and smiles. "Donny Moore, I'll be your pilot today." He stands there and everyone just stares at his hand. "It won't bite you…"  
I step forward and shake his hand. "I'm Rookie Valentine."  
He smiles at me. "Sue? Hey! I've heard so much about you!"  
"Really? From who?"  
"Your sister of course. I'm her boyfriend."  
I laugh. "Your Jill's mystery boyfriend? I've always wondered who you were."  
He shakes his head. "She never mentioned me?"  
"Well, she mentioned the fact that she had a boyfriend, and that he worked for STARS. Nothing more though."  
Matt sighs. "Let's save the reunion for later, shall we?" He climbs into the helicopter, and the rest follow behind him.  
"Cold bunch aren't they?" He whispers to me as I walk forward.  
I smirk. "You learn to love them."  
***  
Fifteen minutes later we were in the air. I turned back and watched as my training facility vanished over the horizon.  
"Feeling homesick?" Vince asked me jokingly. I laughed.  
It was the last time I ever saw that building again…  
***  
Bruce snapped his fingers. "Ok guys, I want to go over the information of what happened for those of you who don't know."  
I moved in my seat uncomfortably. Did I really want to hear this? Vince puts his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Ron was kidnapped by a ROCK member two days ago. He was in the shopping mall. We don't know exactly what happened to him, except that ROCK got him, and now ROCK is offering him back to us."  
"I bet it's a trap…" Matt says.  
"I doubt it." Bruce said.  
Matt continued as if he didn't hear him. "Don't worry you guys, if it is a trap, I'll protect you. It'll be like my rescue mission of '95. Did I tell you guys about that one?"  
Jeff rolls his eyes. "Yeah Matt, you did. About twenty times."  
Matt's face turns read. "VETERAN Matt to you."  
Jeff holds up his arms, and says very, very sarcastically. "Oops, sorry, I don't know how I forgot."  
I started to laugh but managed into making it sound like a cough. Matt gave me an evil look at turned back to Bruce. "Continue."  
"Like I said, I seriously doubt it. We have sources that show that one of Umbrella's top scientists was there that day. Chances are, it was him they wanted."  
"How do we know where Ron is?" Mike asked.  
"We received a note from ROCK. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
I held out my hand. "Could I see the note?"  
Bruce nods and hands a piece of paper to me. I look at it and instantly shake my head. "I want to see the un-translated note."  
Mike responds, "That's how we got it." I look over at him. He's leaning back with his eyes closed. Looking back, he seemed to look exactly the same as how his head did when we found it.  
I blinked my eyes, confused. "But… ROCK always codes their notes. Only STARS and Umbrella knows how to decipher them, and they want to keep it that way…"  
Jeff shrugs. "Ron wasn't worth their time I guess. Umbrella just wants to get him off of their hands."  
"5 minutes until we arrive. Get ready." Matt says.  
"Anyone want to take a bet? I say we'll be back at the Facility in 2 hours." Vince says with a silly grin on his face.  
Vince was the first to die.  
The armor would have saved his life.  
  
A/N: I think I made my first real RE fact mistake in here. Matt mentions his rescue mission of '95, but I don't remember when the RE storyline starts, but wasn't it before then? Oh well ^_^  
BTW: Everyone in this story except for Donny, Bruce, and Sue are people I know in real life. And if you can tell me where I got the name Donny Moore from you can get a cookie. 


	2. Chapters 3, 4

Chapter 3  
  
I've been told that people who might be reading this story don't realize what's going on. When I was with STARS… neither did I.  
Turns out that ROCK was right. I don't know why the good guys would choose a name about killing, but Umbrella was evil. Umbrella did design the T-Virus. Umbrella is responsible for all the zombies, and Umbrella did kill my friends.  
The Helicopter slowly descends onto the helipad outside of the mansion. I glance out the window at the building and see the letters FGW hanging from the top. "What does that stand for?" I ask without taking my eyes off of them.  
"Fiddler's Green's Manor." Donny answers from the pilot's seat. "The M flipped over in a wind storm a long time ago."  
Those three letters, FGW… or FGM, have haunted my dreams for many years… I don't understand what went wrong there. All of us had gone through training. It was 2 years before I got my first mission, and Matt makes the claim that he trained for an entire 7! But nothing prepared us for what lied within the mansion.  
The helicopter hits the ground and I bounce up hitting my head. The first sign of trouble to come… I move to get off the plain but Matt holds his hand out and blocks my path.  
"What do you want?"  
He puts a gun in my hand and sneers. "Don't lead the way… Rookie." He turns and jumps out of the helicopter. I make a face at him, but I know he's right and allow for Jeff and Mike to follow him out. Vince and I climbed out next, with Donny and Bruce bringing up the rear.  
It was the last time all of us were together.  
"The door's probably locked." Matt says. "I'm a muscle machine though and could rip it right off the hinges."  
Jeff reaches over and pulls the door open. "If ROCK is giving us back Ron, why would they lock the door?"  
This time I didn't hide my laugh and Matt shot me another very ugly look.  
We walked in the door and Donny chuckled nervously. "I forgot my handgun on the plane." He holds out his hands.  
Jeff smiles. "Happens to all of us."  
"Not to m---" Matt starts.  
"I'll go get it for you, wait here." Jeff says cutting off Matt. He puts his gun in Donny's hand and walks back out towards the helicopter.  
I look around the room we're in. The only thing down here was a stairwell that lead up to the second floor. There were many doors branching off hallways up there. "Guess we go up?" I say.  
Vince gestures. "Ladies first, Madame."  
The door suddenly slams behind us and Bruce runs up to it. He grabs the handle and tugs. "Locked."  
"Want to prove your strength to us Matt?" Mike asks.  
Bruce pulls out his gun and I follow. The rest of them just stare at us. "Guns out and ready." Bruce says. Everyone else seems to snap out of it and draws out their guns, looking around.  
Matt walks towards the door. He pauses as he passes Mike. "Watch and be amazed pansy boy."  
A shot suddenly rings out. I scream and crouch down, looking around for our Sniper. "Up there!" I scream and point up to the second floor. A silhouette runs into one of the room up there. Matt glances up for half a second and then takes off, taking the stairs three at a time. "Wait up Matt!" I scream and start heading up.  
Bruce rests his hand on my shoulder. "You should probably stay here and see this. If you stay in STARS, it's going to be a good experience… you'll see more of it."  
I hear Vince gasping and shake my head. "I don't want to see him."  
"Look. It's an order."  
I turn my head slowly and choke out a sob. Vince is on the ground with a neat hole, just above where his heart was. He put a finger to it and pulled back. "B…Blood…" he says and looks woozy. Behind him, Mike was crouched down with blood coming out of his arm. Donny was crouched down next to him, but Mike was shaking his head, screaming. "I'm all right, help Vince! Vince needs help!"  
But even from where I was standing I could tell it was too late for Vince. Tears streamed down my face as I watched Vince's chest raise and fall. It's pace slowed down… slower… and slower, until it stopped completely.  
Silly Vince… all he cared about was making me feel safe… wonderful Vince… not wearing his armor just for me… amazing Vince, who I would never share another dinner with, never confine with another secret, never hear his laugh again.  
We were down to six…  
  
A/N: First death. *sigh* I'm so violent killing someone off already o.O  
  
Note to those who already read my story:  
  
Guess what? A bonus chapter! When I was originally writing this story I had in my mind the fact that Vince and Sue were having a thing together, but when I was writing it I never got around to it. Now I'll dedicate an entire chapter to those two.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I suppose now there would be no harm in admitting things that happened between Vince and me… I'm not proud of it, but we did have an affair. Although I suppose it's not technically an affair if neither of us was in a relationship with the other, is it? All I know is that I cared for Vince, but I didn't make our relationship public because of my feelings for Ron.  
We did have a lot of drinks together. And we ate a lot of meals together too…  
I'll never forget our first kiss.  
"You didn't even touch you steak…" Vince said as he brought his fork up to his mouth.  
He was treating me to an unbelievably expensive dinner. We were at some French restaurant. I can't speak French, but I believe it was called Le Legacie.  
"I still don't understand why you're treating me to such an expensive dinner." I say.  
"So do you think that starving yourself would be an act of protest? Come on. Eat up!"  
"But why would you spend so much money on me?" I surrender though and reach out for my fork.  
"It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that I did."  
I smile and put a piece of steak in my mouth. I immediately moan. "Oh my! Vince, where did you ever find this place?"  
He laughs. "It's good, isn't it?"  
I smile back at him.  
He reaches out and brushes back my hair. "You look… beautiful tonight Sue."  
I moved uncomfortably in my chair and he pulled back. "Sorry." He mutters.  
I reach under the table with my leg and brush up against his. "Don't be."  
He leans over and kisses me. I pull back first, after what seems like forever and just stare at him in the eye.  
"No. This is wrong." He says.  
"I know."  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
"I know."  
"We should just go back to work and act like this never happened."  
"I know."  
"I want to kiss you again."  
"I know."  
We leaned in and kissed each other again.  
  
A/N: Really short chapter, yes, but I said that it was just a little bonus chapter ^_^ 


End file.
